


sparks of electrically in your mouth

by andrewhussiespussy



Series: out with the old [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Buckets (Homestuck), Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Human/Troll Relationship (Homestuck), Minor Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope, Multi, Oral Sex, Pre-Accident Mituna Captor, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: Mituna cheats on Latula with you by letting you give him a blowjob.This is old (May-June). I will rewrite this bitch.
Relationships: Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope, Mituna Captor/Reader
Series: out with the old [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035072
Kudos: 6





	sparks of electrically in your mouth

"Fuck... What would Latula think about this..?"

"I don't... She doesn't need to find out."

Mituna sighs, it was your idea and he's dating Latula. So, you're pretty much a homewrecker at this point. Damn, you just wanted friends but now you're possibly ruining a relationship...? Ugh. Well, she doesn't need to know...

"Mituna, it's okay."

Mituna thinks you're really cute, especially on your knees right in front of him. Though, he's flustered about the whole BJ thing. 

He sighs, "I'm not a coward...." His arms are crossed, "I'll be gentle, okay? Besides, I can stop at any time." You tell him, "o..okay..." 

Mituna closes his eyes and leans back against the wall. You start off slow, your kissed are soft as you work down the length of his body. "Mhm.."

His pants are off, you didn't really know what to expect. I mean, he's an alien, of course he's gonna have an alien dick. Two, actually.

"Ya know, they're cute." You say, yellow blush appears on his cheeks. "R..really...?" He opens his eyes, you nod before leaving licking the tip of one of his bulges. He shutters and his hips jolt, he knocks into you. "S..sorry!..." You shake your head, "it's fine."

He seems to be calming down, so you don't wanna startle him. You put the tips of both the bulges in your mouth. So, you're currently sucking, licking, just giving them attention. His moans are so cute.

Mituna has his hand in your hair and he's biting down on his other so he can't make much noise. "F..fuck..." You can feel him losing himself. Luckily, there's a bucket so he can just cum in there. 

"F...fuck! Fuck..!" 

You grab the bucket and remove the bulges out of your mouth, you put the bucket underneath them and he cums in it. 

You smile, wiping your face. He sighs, "that was amazing..." 

"Don't tell Latula?"

"Don't tell Latula..."


End file.
